Banalités
by Azeituna
Summary: Un baiser c'est banal, c'est jamais qu'un baiser. Au moins du point de vue de Narcissa Black Narcissa x Molly Femslash.


Genre : femslash, pas vraiment romantique.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Molly et Narcissa, lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes, a Ploudlard.

Resume : Un baiser, ce n'est jamais qu'un baiser.

Notes de l' auteur : J'avais publiée cette fincs il y a longtemps maintenant elle est corrigée et ameuilleiurée (j'espère)

* * *

Banalités

Molly Prewett riait. Comme toutes les filles, elle aimait bien les blagues d'Amos Diggory. Molly n'était pas belle, mais mignonne. Elle n'était pas populaire, mais elle avait beaucoup d'amis. Molly était rousse et pas vraiment maigre. Amos continuait à raconter son histoire les yeux posées sur Emilie Littleton qui, plongé dans une lettre de sa mère ne lui concédait aucun regard.

C'était huit heures et quart. Et les Griffondors continuaient à parler. Molly se leva.

.-Tu vas où ?- demanda Sarah Norton, son amie, une fille calme, douce, agréable, qui lui ressemblait..-Je t'accompagne ?

.-Pas besoin.-Répondit la rousse avec un sourire.

.-_Lumos_. - dit-elle avant de sortir. Et sa baguette illumina tout le couloir en pierre.

C'était l'hiver et il faisait froid. Les murs, en pierre aidaient la neige a refoidir tous les coins du Hogwarts. Sous sa robe, Molly tremblait. Elle marhcait assez vite en pensant qu'a dormir.

Puis, soudain elle entendit un gisement. Comme ceux qui font les bébés chats. Elle se tourna vivement mais il n'y avait personne. Elle réentendit le son, il plus net, ce qui le produisait semblait en face d'elle.

Pendant un moment mademoiselle Prewett pensa reculer. Mais le chapeau l'avait mise à Griffondor, la maison du courage. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Molly éteignit sa baguette et avança, a pas de loups. Derrière une des grosses colonnes en pierre, quelqu'un respirait trop haut.

Dans l'obscurité on pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes, ce n'était pas de préfets elle en était sure. Apres un moment de doute Molly jeta un regard derrière le mur. Ses yeux déjà habitues à l'obscurité, n'eurent pas de mal à reconnaître une fille et un garçon. Il embrassait la jeune fille avec furie, elle le répondait de même, s'agrippant a son dos.

C'était Augustus Nott et Narcissa Black. Prenant la fille par la taille Nott la fit tourner légèrement. Molly ne pouvait pas bouger, même sachant qu'elle devrait s'en aller. Narcissa embrassait son compagnon sans respirer.

.-Nott.- soupira t-elle les yeux fermés.

Ils tournèrent de nouveaux.La tête de Narcissa était maintenait parallèle a celle de la rousse. La Serpentard leva les yeux. Et rencontra ceux de Molly. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle se débarrassa des bras d'Augustus.

Molly courut, vers les toilettes. Narcissa Black était une fille belle, une fille populaire, une fille Serpentard qui ricanait lorsque des filles d'autre maison apparaissent. On disait qu'elle était un hypocrite, un serpent et une pute, mais on le disait tout bas, avec peurs d'etre entendues, et un peu de jalousie. Enfin, Narcissa était la fille qui sortait avec Lucius. Et qui apparemment le trompait aussi.

Elle s'enferma dans un cabinet. Elle ne voulait avoir rien a voir avec Black. Lorsqu'elle se lavait les mains et essayait de se rassurer en se disant que la blonde ne l'aurait sûrement pas reconnut des pas firmes se firent entendre. Une lumière jaunâtre illumina les toilettes des féminins.

Narcissa Black, les yeux bleu-glace flamboyants, les joues roses s'approcha à une tremblante Molly qui feignait de ne pas la voir.

.- Tu est folle Prewett!- brailla Black quand les yeux de l'autre fille se levèrent.- Qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

Molly avait pense nier mais la jeune Serpentard ne lui laissait aucun chance.

.-Je, ne voulais pas.- dit elle en essayant de donner un ton ferme à sa voix.

.- Ah, bon ? Alors pourquoi est tu reste là plantée comme un piquet.- la voix de Narcissa était plus calme, presque doucereuse à présent. – Je sais que tu n'as jamais eut un amoureux ni rien qui ressemble mais ce n'est pas une raison pour regarder les autres. Espèce de conne !- et elle lança ce dernier insulte du bout des lèvres.

.-Je n'ait pas fait ça.- Se défendit Molly.

Et Black sourit, un sourire malicieux, un sourire ironique, accusateur.

.-Non ? Tu avais l'air vachement épatée de nous voir, pourtant. Un baiser t'étonne à ce point Prewett ?

.-N...non.- La rousse maudit le doute dans sa voix.

.-Menteuse ! – cria la blonde, très fort, puis elle se calma- Je vais te montrer.

Narcissa était en colère. Elle ne savait pas comment lui 'montrer' mais son esprit travailla vite. Elle se dit que c'était une bêtise très grande et quelque chose de dégoûtant. Mais une Black, descendante de nobles et chevaliers ne pouvait pas se permettre avoir tort. Elle suivit son instinct.

Narcissa s'approcha de Molly, en faisant sonner ses pas, en serrant fort le bord du lavabo, comme si marcher lui supposait un grand effort, arrivé devant la rousse n'hesita pas à poser ses lèvres sur ceux de Molly.

La Griffondor ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et même si elle aurait réussi à le faire ce ne l'aurait pas aide. Les lèvres de Narcissa sucent, serrent, mouillent.

Le parfum de lavande de Naricssa remplit ces narines. Un bras de la blonde serre le lavabo et l'autre et très près du sien. Molly tremble et son coeur bat trop vite.

Puis Black s'arrête. Narcissa avait embrassé avec une passion pas planifiée. Ce n'avait pas été si dégoûtant, la avait les lèvres pas très douces. Normal, puisque Molly les mordait lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. Mais sinon, c'était bien, comme embrasser un statue, pas plus mal que Parkison, pas mieux que Nott.

Molly tremblait de tout son corps.

.-T'as vu Prewett.- Dit Narcissa avec un sourire satisfait.

Quand elle revint à la réalité la jeune fille sortit en courant. Molly revint à la salle de Griffondor, en la voyant on sourit.

.-Tu t'est perdue Molly ?

Elle les ignora, trop émue pour penser.

.-Je vais dormir.- dit t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Dans son lit Molly pressa ses paupières avec les indexes. Elle tremblait encore. Elle réalisa qu'une fille venait de l'embrasser, son premier baiser. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas logique, Molly avait peur, et si Narcissa racontait a quelqu'un ? Et si quelqu'un s'apercevait ? Mais surtout. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dégoûtée ? Celles qui aimaient les filles étaient des folles et…et elle se dit que peut-être se calmer serait mieux. Elle essaya de ce dire que c'était pas sa faute. Qu'elle était la victime de Narcissa. Et tout le monde sait que Narcissa est un peu folle, et un peu salope aussi.

Molly dormit bien, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla la jeune fille eut du mal à croire que Black, Narcissa Black l'avait embrassé la nuit précédente. Elle pu croire que c'était un rêve un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Narcissa apparut pour la classe de transformations. Black était bel et bien réelle. Elle évitait de la regarder et racontait à une fille comme elle avait réussi à ce que ses cheveux soient bouclés.

A la fin de la classe Narcissa semblait la guetter. Dans la porte, elle s'approcha se cogna avec elle, et, avant que la Griffondor dise quoi que se soit Black chuchota.

.-Suis moi Prewett.

Sans savoir pourquoi Molly obéit cet ordre.Elles se débarrassèrent de leurs amies et Narcissa commença à se perdre entre les murs, Molly la suivait à une distance prudente. Arrivés à un coin obscur la blonde se retourna.

.-Prewett,- commença t-elle avec un ton faussement calme.- pour, hier, je…-elle pensait donner un discours mais elle ne fut pas capable.-Tu avais l'air très sotte.

Molly s'indigna, cette fois, elle n'était pas prise au dépourvu.

.-Tu es conne et dégueulasse, que voulais tu me faire ?-Cria la rousse.

Elles se regardèrent une minute. Essayant de comprendre ce que se passait.

Narcissa mit une mèche derrière son oreille.

.-La conne c'est toi. Ce que j'ai fait n'était un vrai baiser, c'était une preuve, pour confirmer que tu n'avais jamais eut un vrai baiser. Avec un gars.-expliqua t-elle, avec un calme de maîtresse d'école.- Tout le monde le fait.

.-Bien sûr que non. –Protesta Molly indignée. Dans son éducation elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de s'embrasser entre fille même de loin.

.-Tu as des sœurs ?-Pris aux piège Molly, d'un signe de tête reconnut que non.-Tu vois.

Se refusant encore à croire la rousse insista.

.-C'est pas normal.

Narcissa lui sourit.

.-C'est pour pas faire la conne la nuit de noces ou quand tu sort avec un type, pour qu'il ne croit pas que t'est une sainte. Sinon il se croit que t'est une petite imbécile, il se croit tout permis. - Dit Miss Black, en s'appuyant contre un mur et analysant l'autre fille avec un sourire. Prewett, avait des yeux beaux et elle avait beaucoup rougit.

.-C'est pour s'entraîner ?-s'étonna Prewett.

Narcissa roula les yeux, non, c'était…difficile à expliquer. Elle et ses sœurs le faisaient parce que….Parce que oui!

.-Aussi,- le regard interrogateur de l'autre fille la poussèrent a dire les mêmes mots qu'un soir elle dit à Bella.- Et puis si tu aimes c'est pas grave, quand tu est jeune fille, après quand tu te marie tu n'as plus le droit.

Molly la regardait avec méfiance.

.-Tu me crois pas ? Il y a Safo par exemple, c'était une poétesse, elle aimait ses amies mais du vrai amour. Puis elle se maria et eut une fille Cleide et ne s'est pas porté plus mal.

Molly aussi avait entendu parler de Safo, cela lui calma un peu. Elle haussa les épaules.

.-Je vois de toute façons pas l'intérêt.

Narcissa rit.

.-Tu est une Griffondor vraiment idiote.- rétorqua Narcissa. –En tous cas ne dit rien a personne.

.-Je ne dirais jamais rien.-Promis Molly

Elles se regardèrent un moment en silence sans savoir très bien que faire.

.- Bon, je dois aller rencontrer Lucius. Au revoir.

Les chaussures de Narcissa tapaient la pierre, et ses boucles sautaient sur son dos.

Molly n'arrivait pas à penser de façon cohérente. Un essai ? Son premier baiser avait été un essai ? Il n'avait pourtant pas été mal, peut être trop rapide, trop artificiel. Elle avait bien aime. Avec un garçon ce serait mieux. Et avec amour surtout. En tous cas Narcissa avait des lèvres douces. Elle espérait que Arthur Weasley aussi.

Genre : femslash, pas vraiment romantique.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Molly et Narcissa, lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes, a Ploudlard.

Resume : Un baiser, ce n'est jamais qu'un baiser.

* * *

Banalités

Molly Prewett riait. Comme toutes les filles, elle aimait bien les blagues d'Amos Diggory. Molly n'était pas belle, mais mignonne. Elle n'était pas populaire, mais elle avait beaucoup d'amis. Molly était rousse et pas vraiment maigre. Amos continuait à raconter son histoire les yeux posées sur Emilie Littleton qui, plongé dans une lettre de sa mère ne lui concédait aucun regard.

C'était huit heures et quart. Et les Griffondors continuaient à parler. Molly se leva.

.-Tu vas où ?- demanda Sarah Norton, son amie, une fille calme, douce, agréable, qui lui ressemblait..-Je t'accompagne ?

.-Pas besoin.-Répondit la rousse avec un sourire.

.-_Lumos_. - dit-elle avant de sortir. Et sa baguette illumina tout le couloir en pierre.

C'était l'hiver et il faisait froid. Les murs, en pierre aidaient la neige a refoidir tous les coins du Hogwarts. Sous sa robe, Molly tremblait. Elle marhcait assez vite en pensant qu'a dormir.

Puis, soudain elle entendit un gisement. Comme ceux qui font les bébés chats. Elle se tourna vivement mais il n'y avait personne. Elle réentendit le son, il plus net, ce qui le produisait semblait en face d'elle.

Pendant un moment mademoiselle Prewett pensa reculer. Mais le chapeau l'avait mise à Griffondor, la maison du courage. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Molly éteignit sa baguette et avança, a pas de loups. Derrière une des grosses colonnes en pierre, quelqu'un respirait trop haut.

Dans l'obscurité on pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes, ce n'était pas de préfets elle en était sure. Apres un moment de doute Molly jeta un regard derrière le mur. Ses yeux déjà habitues à l'obscurité, n'eurent pas de mal à reconnaître une fille et un garçon. Il embrassait la jeune fille avec furie, elle le répondait de même, s'agrippant a son dos.

C'était Augustus Nott et Narcissa Black. Prenant la fille par la taille Nott la fit tourner légèrement. Molly ne pouvait pas bouger, même sachant qu'elle devrait s'en aller. Narcissa embrassait son compagnon sans respirer.

.-Nott.- soupira t-elle les yeux fermés.

Ils tournèrent de nouveaux.La tête de Narcissa était maintenait parallèle a celle de la rousse. La Serpentard leva les yeux. Et rencontra ceux de Molly. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle se débarrassa des bras d'Augustus.

Molly courut, vers les toilettes. Narcissa Black était une fille belle, une fille populaire, une fille Serpentard qui ricanait lorsque des filles d'autre maison apparaissent. On disait qu'elle était un hypocrite, un serpent et une pute, mais on le disait tout bas, avec peurs d'etre entendues, et un peu de jalousie. Enfin, Narcissa était la fille qui sortait avec Lucius. Et qui apparemment le trompait aussi.

Elle s'enferma dans un cabinet. Elle ne voulait avoir rien a voir avec Black. Lorsqu'elle se lavait les mains et essayait de se rassurer en se disant que la blonde ne l'aurait sûrement pas reconnut des pas firmes se firent entendre. Une lumière jaunâtre illumina les toilettes des féminins.

Narcissa Black, les yeux bleu-glace flamboyants, les joues roses s'approcha à une tremblante Molly qui feignait de ne pas la voir.

.- Tu est folle Prewett!- brailla Black quand les yeux de l'autre fille se levèrent.- Qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

Molly avait pense nier mais la jeune Serpentard ne lui laissait aucun chance.

.-Je, ne voulais pas.- dit elle en essayant de donner un ton ferme à sa voix.

.- Ah, bon ? Alors pourquoi est tu reste là plantée comme un piquet.- la voix de Narcissa était plus calme, presque doucereuse à présent. – Je sais que tu n'as jamais eut un amoureux ni rien qui ressemble mais ce n'est pas une raison pour regarder les autres. Espèce de conne !- et elle lança ce dernier insulte du bout des lèvres.

.-Je n'ait pas fait ça.- Se défendit Molly.

Et Black sourit, un sourire malicieux, un sourire ironique, accusateur.

.-Non ? Tu avais l'air vachement épatée de nous voir, pourtant. Un baiser t'étonne à ce point Prewett ?

.-N...non.- La rousse maudit le doute dans sa voix.

.-Menteuse ! – cria la blonde, très fort, puis elle se calma- Je vais te montrer.

Narcissa était en colère. Elle ne savait pas comment lui 'montrer' mais son esprit travailla vite. Elle se dit que c'était une bêtise très grande et quelque chose de dégoûtant. Mais une Black, descendante de nobles et chevaliers ne pouvait pas se permettre avoir tort. Elle suivit son instinct.

Narcissa s'approcha de Molly, en faisant sonner ses pas, en serrant fort le bord du lavabo, comme si marcher lui supposait un grand effort, arrivé devant la rousse n'hesita pas à poser ses lèvres sur ceux de Molly.

La Griffondor ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et même si elle aurait réussi à le faire ce ne l'aurait pas aide. Les lèvres de Narcissa sucent, serrent, mouillent.

Le parfum de lavande de Naricssa remplit ces narines. Un bras de la blonde serre le lavabo et l'autre et très près du sien. Molly tremble et son coeur bat trop vite.

Puis Black s'arrête. Narcissa avait embrassé avec une passion pas planifiée. Ce n'avait pas été si dégoûtant, la avait les lèvres pas très douces. Normal, puisque Molly les mordait lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. Mais sinon, c'était bien, comme embrasser un statue, pas plus mal que Parkison, pas mieux que Nott.

Molly tremblait de tout son corps.

.-T'as vu Prewett.- Dit Narcissa avec un sourire satisfait.

Quand elle revint à la réalité la jeune fille sortit en courant. Molly revint à la salle de Griffondor, en la voyant on sourit.

.-Tu t'est perdue Molly ?

Elle les ignora, trop émue pour penser.

.-Je vais dormir.- dit t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Dans son lit Molly pressa ses paupières avec les indexes. Elle tremblait encore. Elle réalisa qu'une fille venait de l'embrasser, son premier baiser. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas logique, Molly avait peur, et si Narcissa racontait a quelqu'un ? Et si quelqu'un s'apercevait ? Mais surtout. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dégoûtée ? Celles qui aimaient les filles étaient des folles et…et elle se dit que peut-être se calmer serait mieux. Elle essaya de ce dire que c'était pas sa faute. Qu'elle était la victime de Narcissa. Et tout le monde sait que Narcissa est un peu folle, et un peu salope aussi.

Molly dormit bien, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla la jeune fille eut du mal à croire que Black, Narcissa Black l'avait embrassé la nuit précédente. Elle pu croire que c'était un rêve un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Narcissa apparut pour la classe de transformations. Black était bel et bien réelle. Elle évitait de la regarder et racontait à une fille comme elle avait réussi à ce que ses cheveux soient bouclés.

A la fin de la classe Narcissa semblait la guetter. Dans la porte, elle s'approcha se cogna avec elle, et, avant que la Griffondor dise quoi que se soit Black chuchota.

.-Suis moi Prewett.

Sans savoir pourquoi Molly obéit cet ordre.Elles se débarrassèrent de leurs amies et Narcissa commença à se perdre entre les murs, Molly la suivait à une distance prudente. Arrivés à un coin obscur la blonde se retourna.

.-Prewett,- commença t-elle avec un ton faussement calme.- pour, hier, je…-elle pensait donner un discours mais elle ne fut pas capable.-Tu avais l'air très sotte.

Molly s'indigna, cette fois, elle n'était pas prise au dépourvu.

.-Tu es conne et dégueulasse, que voulais tu me faire ?-Cria la rousse.

Elles se regardèrent une minute. Essayant de comprendre ce que se passait.

Narcissa mit une mèche derrière son oreille.

.-La conne c'est toi. Ce que j'ai fait n'était un vrai baiser, c'était une preuve, pour confirmer que tu n'avais jamais eut un vrai baiser. Avec un gars.-expliqua t-elle, avec un calme de maîtresse d'école.- Tout le monde le fait.

.-Bien sûr que non. –Protesta Molly indignée. Dans son éducation elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de s'embrasser entre fille même de loin.

.-Tu as des sœurs ?-Pris aux piège Molly, d'un signe de tête reconnut que non.-Tu vois.

Se refusant encore à croire la rousse insista.

.-C'est pas normal.

Narcissa lui sourit.

.-C'est pour pas faire la conne la nuit de noces ou quand tu sort avec un type, pour qu'il ne croit pas que t'est une sainte. Sinon il se croit que t'est une petite imbécile, il se croit tout permis. - Dit Miss Black, en s'appuyant contre un mur et analysant l'autre fille avec un sourire. Prewett, avait des yeux beaux et elle avait beaucoup rougit.

.-C'est pour s'entraîner ?-s'étonna Prewett.

Narcissa roula les yeux, non, c'était…difficile à expliquer. Elle et ses sœurs le faisaient parce que….Parce que oui!

.-Aussi,- le regard interrogateur de l'autre fille la poussèrent a dire les mêmes mots qu'un soir elle dit à Bella.- Et puis si tu aimes c'est pas grave, quand tu est jeune fille, après quand tu te marie tu n'as plus le droit.

Molly la regardait avec méfiance.

.-Tu me crois pas ? Il y a Safo par exemple, c'était une poétesse, elle aimait ses amies mais du vrai amour. Puis elle se maria et eut une fille Cleide et ne s'est pas porté plus mal.

Molly aussi avait entendu parler de Safo, cela lui calma un peu. Elle haussa les épaules.

.-Je vois de toute façons pas l'intérêt.

Narcissa rit.

.-Tu est une Griffondor vraiment idiote.- rétorqua Narcissa. –En tous cas ne dit rien a personne.

.-Je ne dirais jamais rien.-Promis Molly

Elles se regardèrent un moment en silence sans savoir très bien que faire.

.- Bon, je dois aller rencontrer Lucius. Au revoir.

Les chaussures de Narcissa tapaient la pierre, et ses boucles sautaient sur son dos.

Molly n'arrivait pas à penser de façon cohérente. Un essai ? Son premier baiser avait été un essai ? Il n'avait pourtant pas été mal, peut être trop rapide, trop artificiel. Elle avait bien aime. Avec un garçon ce serait mieux. Et avec amour surtout. En tous cas Narcissa avait des lèvres douces. Elle espérait que Arthur Weasley aussi.

* * *

Une p'tite review? Je vous repondrais.


End file.
